The Shared Resources Methods Core is designed to meet a key Project EXPORT objective of providing novel and rigorous methodological support for health disparities researchers and enhancing the capacity of junior investigators entering health disparities research. It will provide access to skilled faculty offering technical and methodological support in the areas of research design, quantitative analysis, large database analysis, geographic information systems, and program/project evaluation. A major challenge in efforts for closing the health disparities gap afflicting the impoverished Hispanic and African American communities within Los Angeles is both a lack of valid and reliable data from these underserved minority populations and a paucity of well trained, culturally sensitized, minority investigators. The Specific Aims of this core are: 1. To provide rigorous basic and advanced methodological support in biostatistics and other technical domains to University investigators addressing health disparities. 2. To utilize health related geographic information systems for performing community asset mapping and for the assessment of geographic variations in health disparities and their causes. 3. To provide limited consultation to community partners and community-based organizations in conducting program development and scientific program evaluation. Expertise in the areas of research methodology and quantitative analysis are key components of a successful program of research. The core is designed to support, develop and implement methodologically sound, innovative research strategies specific to urban minority and underserved populations. Successful implementation of innovative research strategies, together with the insights gleaned from experience in our community, may be translated nationwide in similar communities. Through the integrated Drew/UCLA Project EXPORT Center the Methods Core will contribute to improving the health status of Americans by enhancing disparities research infrastructure, supporting junior faculty training, and promoting leadership in the study of health issues in underserved, minority populations.